percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dago Files
Hello there. This page is for all of the stories, characters, collabs, and other crap Dago (User:Dagostino) does and plans to do on this wiki. Enjoy. (Page is sorta a copy of The Extreme Files but ExtremeSSJ4 let me make this so I'm not a bad person!) CCCover.jpg|The Chaos Chronicles|link=The Chaos Chronicles|linktext=An Epic 12-part series about adventure, sacrifice, love, and death. TPSB1Cover.jpg|The Protogenoi Saga|link=The Protogenoi Saga|linktext=The first gods are rising, and only their offspring can save Olympus... TYSCover.jpg|The Yggdrasill Saga|link=The Yggdrasill Saga|linktext=Chaotic Norse gods are escaping imprisonment, and someone has to stop them... TPHSCover.jpg|The Pharaoh Saga|link=The Pharaoh Saga|linktext=The time of the last Pharaoh has come. However, the future ruler has a dark future ahead... Dago's Mind To Do List #The Protogenoi Saga #Panem Deos #Wiki Activity #'White Knights' #Explorers of Time #TKOD #Char Drawings (TPS) #TPS Book Cover #Start collaboration and OC Club #Make char pages, edit char pages, format #'LMS' Favorite Stories (No order, and no collabs) *Nameless Finder *The Game of Life for a Demigod *Tears of Time (What If) *Olympian Facebook *Hatred is All You Can Have *Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis *Nolan Swift Series *The Sound of the Orchid Favorite Books #Percy Jackson and The Olympians #The Hunger Games #Maximum Ride #Inheritance Cycle #The Heroes of Olympus #The 39 Clues #Alex Rider #A Series of Unfortunate Events #Witch and Wizard Stories TPSB1Cover.jpg|The Protogenoi Saga|link=The Protogenoi Saga Panem Deos- 1.jpg|Panem Deos|link=Panem Deos Protogenoi.png|The Protogenoi Saga: Book 1 (Tsuba's Cover)|link=The Protogenoi Saga Protogenoi RisingCover.jpg|The Protogenoi Saga: Book 1 Cover (Dago)|link=The Protogenoi Saga The Protogenoi Saga Explorers of Darkness The Keys to Death Panem Deos Characters Zach Aurelius.png Jade Romano.png Lance Trent.png Serena Enriquez.png Sebastian Diaz.png Rosalind Ford.png Wolfgang Guerra.png Miranda West.png Dustin Magnus.png Christine Payne.png Rafik .png Sera Hasan.png AlexanderOberon.png AceLevine.png GraceMartin.png EvanDagostino.png Anthony Cervantes.png Victoria Frazier.png Ryan Deos.png Avalon Salus.png Benet Runa.png Jocelyn Keret.png Fidel Gontes.png Leticia Chistler.png Wirste Nelt.png Ivory Ladoh.png Alyssa Puckett.png Collaborations The Chiaroscuro.jpg|The Chiaroscuro|link=The Chiaroscuro Screen shot 2011-05-23 at 11.27.41 AM.png|The Other Side of Power|link=The Other Side of Power What If Cover.jpg|What If|link=What If The Vampires of the Night.jpg|The Vampires of the Night|link=The Vampires of the Night TDFCover.jpg|The Dimming Fire|link=The Dimming Fire The Olympian Games .jpg|The Olympian Games|link=The Olympian Games Lust.jpg|The Lust for Power|link=The Lust for Power TheCluesoftheMoonCover Dago.jpg|The Clues of the Moon (My Cover) (In order of creation) #The Lust for Power #The Vampires of the Night #The Chiaroscuro #The Other Side of Power #Greek God High #White Knights #What If #The Dimming Fire #Operation: Absolute Chaos #The Olympian Games #The Running Man #The Clues of the Moon #The Thanksgiving Spectacular! #Last Man Standing OC Clubs *Dark Circle *Center of Light *Black Phoenix *White Knights *Dark Knights *The Exeligmos *Guardians of Fire *We Are Hunters! *The Clockwork Organization *The Olympian League Templates Random Ideas *Keres *Sybaris *Children of Ares Apollo Aphrodite + Minor gods Interviews If you really want to interview me or just ask me a question, then go for it. Which of your stories do you like the most? - In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Extreme's light! 09:17, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ' : Hm... I really like The Protogenoi Saga. The stories been in my head for over a year now, ever since The Lost Hero ruined my last idea. But the story is just so epic (In my head). Even though I have 13 books planned and I'll never finish, it's my favorite. '''Which of your characters do you like the most? - In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Extreme's light! 09:17, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ' : That's hard. Maybe Anthony Cervantes? He's pretty hilarious. '''What's your favorite story in the wiki? - In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Extreme's light! 09:17, August 19, 2011 (UTC) : I honestly don't know. There's one story which was one of the first stories I've ever read (I don't remember the name.) It was kinda depressing, but I liked it alot. Uh.....How do you criticize a story? Storm wolf01 10:15, August 19, 2011 (UTC) : Hm... well mainly if the grammars horrible then I would criticize it. And if the plot/dialogue doesn't make any sense too.... Where do you get inspiration for your characters from? :] Rose 06:15, August 20, 2011 (UTC) : Inspiration for chars? Well almost every char that I write from a POV is based off of me. Zach Aurelius, Alex Oberon, Evan D'Agostino, etc. The rest of the characters are people I wish I could have in my life. Jade Romano is based off my crush, but I didn't make her a lot like her. I try to make sure my real life stays separate from imagination. Lance is based off my idea of an ideal best friend. Of course, I have best friends in real life, he's more of a mix of them and all their best traits. The others, I don't get much inspiration. Probably funny people I've met, or seen. My friends, family, etc. (may continue later?) Which PJO couple do you like the most? -I am in <3 with the most BEAUTIFUL girl in the whole WORLD!! 02:32, August 22, 2011 (UTC) : Hm... well there aren't many to pick one, if you're talking about just the books. in book series, i guess id say thalia and luke? so tragic... but for fanfics, maybe er... nico and thalia (i like thalia a lot) oh, and nice sig XDD Are any of your OCs self-inserts, or have similar personalities like yours? Tsubasafan101 05:58, August 28, 2011 (UTC) : Zachery Aurelius, Alex Oberon, and Anthony Cervantes probably. Who do you think will win Zachery Auelius or Alex?Plants are amazingJust shut up will you? 07:37, December 23, 2011 (UTC) : Zach of course! He's awesome! Alex is my less powerful version of Alex.... xD Category:Dagostino Category:Files